One Step Ahead
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: If you're going to be a fool, must it involve the children? [offspring]
1. Little Feet, Onichi

A/N; You have no idea how many people requested in ITTKM that I do a childrens' drabble for the kiddies of Naruto... and Hinata, and Ino, and Shikamaru, and... the rest. so, without further ado, my new collection.

Enjoy!

**One Step Ahead**

_Drabble 1-_

_Little Feet_

Uchiha Sasuke, the Sharingan user, the dark, emo-avenger-kid-turned-man of Konohagakure was spoiled.

You'd never think so if you knew of his sordid past, but, then again, this was the present, and he had everything.

His goals; completed- Itachi was long-since dead, courtesy to the younger Uchiha.

That, and the Uchiha clan was on its way to being rebuilt.

Naruto, ever since he had been brought back from the Sound, constantly drug him to the Ichiraku to fill his so-called 'friendship-and-hunger' needs.

Kakashi was there 24/7, because much of that time Sasuke wanted to train. He had always felt that the silver-haired man was a good punching bag...

Sakura had been at his beck and call for as long as he could remember, but lately, the positions had changed.

And, last, but not least; the pitter-patter of little feet on his hardwood floor.

So, yes, you could say that Uchiha Sasuke was spoiled rotten.

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

_All of the things I give you, precious one, are genetic. All of the things you give me are nothing short of priceless._

_/ - - / - - ()() - - / - - / _

_End of Drabble 1_

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

**So? How was it?**

**-Bya-chan**


	2. Learning to Stand, Shourin

**One Step Ahead**

_Drabble 2-_

_Learning To Stand_

"Hanata-chan! Hinata-chan! Come look! Hurry!"

The lavender-eyed girl came running into the room, Byakugan activated, searching for danger. Whe she found none, she deactivated her bloodline and gasped.

"Shourin-chan! You're...!"

Naruto laughed and swept his wife into his arms, planting a big kiss on her lips. Then, they turned back to their daughter, who was currently taking another step. Hinata, beaming, knelt down beside Shourin and encouraged her. Naruto did the same, grinning down at the blonde girl. She giggled and burbled, patting her parents' faces as she passed.

Hinata held a hand to her heart, and felt tears well up in her eyes. Her little girl was already walking! Next, she'd be speaking in sentences, and training at the academy, and learning to use the Byakugan, and joining a team, and fighting in the Chuunin exams, and falling in love, and... and... Her heart was fit to bursting. They grow up so fast!

Naruto watched as his daughter tottered along on her feet. He grinned; she crossed the whole room without falling down once. She was already strong, and she didn't show any fear to the unknown world that she was so quickly a part of.

_"Shourin-chan... you are already farther ahead than me."_

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

_All of the things I give you, precious one, are genetic. All of the things you give me are nothing short of priceless._

_/ - - / - - ()() - - / - - / _

_End of Drabble 3_

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

**If you have read In These Truly Kodak Moments, you have already heard of Shourin. However, they are not the same person. First of all, this is a girl, and she is Naruto and Hinata's daughter. Shourin-kun in ITTKM, _Chuunin Exams, Take Two_ is... like... two years younger than Tenten, who is one year older than Naruto and Hinata. You see; impossible. Just wanted to make that clear in case the name was familiar.**

**And so, you have met the first child of Naruto and Hinata. Who is next...? I know. I have already written the drabble -grins evilly-**

**-ByakuganMistress.**


	3. Say Goodnight, Chikara

**One Step Ahead**

_Drabble 3-_

_Say Goodnight_

"Goodnight, Chika-chan."

"'Night, Okaa-san."

"Goodnight, Chikara-chan."

Tenten smiled.

"Say goodnight to Otou-san, Chika-chan."

The little girl shook her head, and closed her lips together tightly. Tenten and Neji exchanged looks.

"Chika-chan? Why don't you say goodnight to Otou-san?" the woman asked from the doorway of her daughter's room. Chikara only shook her head. Suddenly, though, Neji smiled. He left Tenten's side and knelt down by Chikara's bed. The Byakugan-user leaned forward and kissed her seal-free forehead.

"I'm sorry; I forgot," he said in all seriousness. Chikara's tight lips soon broke out in a large grin. She wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck and squeezed.

"'Night-night, Otou-san!"

Neji smiled lightly at her and followed a grinning Tenten out the door. She shut it behind them lightly, and smirked at her husband.

"Oh, Neji! How could you forget to give your daughter a goodnight kiss?"

The Hyuuga man smirked back and stepped away down the hall.

"I wasn't _thinking_ about kissing _her_."

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

_All of the things I give you, precious one, are genetic. All of the things you give me are nothing short of priceless._

_/ - - / - - ()() - - / - - / _

_End of Drabble 3_

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

**And so, you've met Chi-chan! She is my personal favorite, and you'll learn more about her later. **

**Until we meet again!**

**-ByakuganMistress**


	4. A Lesson In Love, Yuunji

A/N; And so, the last of the introductions begins...

**One Step Ahead**

_Drabble 4-_

_A Lesson In Love_

"Okaa-san?"

Ino looked up, surprised, at her son. He rubbed his eyes tiredly at the door of the room and yawned. She smiled lightly and patted the space in bed beside her. He climbed in beside her and made himself comfortable under her arm.

"Yuu-chan, what are you doing out of bed?"

He slowly took the paper that was in his mother's hands and looked at it before answering.

"Otou-san?"

Ino smiled and nodded.

"Yeah; that's Otou-san a long time ago."

Yuunji traced his father's thirteen-year-old face in the photo and grinned.

"Sakura obaa-chan says that I look like Otou-san. Do I, Okaa-san?"

Ino laughed and kissed him on the head.

"Hai, Yuu-chan. Just like him."

"He's on a mission, ne?"

Ino nodded and wrapped her arms securely around her son.

"You miss him, don't you, Okaa-san?" She laughed and ruffled his short brown hair. "When I grow up to be a ninja like Otou-san, I'll still stay with you, so you won't be lonely when he's gone."

She grinned.

"You shouldn't promise things like that, Yuunji. When you're a grown shinobi like your father, you'll find some kunoichi that you'll fall in love with, and (oh, don't make that face, Nara Yuunji!) you'll forget all about me. But, hopefully, Otou-san won't be on too many missions."

"But, Okaa-san-"

"And if you don't pay attention to your kunoichi, she'll give you up for someone who will. So, you have to give her your absolute love. But, be careful, Yuun-chan. There are so many heartbreakers out there... you be sure not to pick one. Or, be one for that matter. In fact... you know... Onichi-chan is pretty cute..."

"Okaa-san!" her son yelled, flying from his spot. He gave her an incredulous look before running from the room. Ino laughed, and leaned back into her deep purple pillows.

"Ino... Must you scare the poor boy so?"

The blonde woman smiled at her husband, who chose the moment to enter the room through the window.

"Yes. He should be prepared, and the only way to brace him is to scare the living crap out of him."

"Troublesome woman. There are easier ways."

"Oh, Shika-kun; there is no way to really explain love to a child. Especially a boy. I'm just getting the kid ready."

"Hn. It's still troublesome," he replied, crossing the room and bending down to kiss his wife. "I pay attention to you, woman, so don't even think about-"

"Oh, hush, Shikamaru, and kiss me."

A boy must learn.

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

_All of the things I give you, precious one, are genetic. All of the things you give me are nothing short of priceless._

_/ - - / - - ()() - - / - - / _

_End of Drabble 3_

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

**For some odd, odd reason, even after explaining that Yuun-chan had brown hair, I pictured him as Ed Elric! I don't know what's wrong with me...**

**-ByakuganMistress**


	5. Hide and Seek, Yuunji

**One Step Ahead**

_Drabble 5-_

_Hide and Seek_

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as his wife shoved him out of the house. "Go play with your son, you bum," she hissed and slammed the door behind him. Shimamaru sweatdropped, and feeling Yuunji's gaze on him, he said, "Never marry a violent woman." Yuunji nodded and smiled.

"'Tou-san... Would you play hide and seek with me?"

The older Nara male looked down at his smaller copy. Yuunji smiled imploringly at him, and Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how troublesome-ly chibi he looked (_musta picked it up from Ino..._).

"Sure."

Yuunji smiled brightly and covered his eyes with his hands. Shikamaru looked skeptically at his son. The boy peeked through his fingers at the Jounin and then dropped his hands, sighing. "'Tou-san... you're supposed to hide."

"... Oh."

Yuunji smiled wearily.

"Let's try this again, ne?"

He covered his eyes, and, had it not have been too troublesome (not to mention _weird_), he would have stuck his tongue out at his... What could he call him? Smartass? Certainly not. Fresh? Tch; he wasn't some old lady. Brat? He was the boy's father, for heaven's sake! And he wasn't that mean.

"One... Two... Three..."

Shoot; he'd better get going.

"Four... Five... Six..."

On top of the house? No; Yuunji couldn't get up there to find him.

"Seven... Eight... Nine..."

In the bushes? No; Yuunji was a Nara, and a male, therefore recieving the majority of Shikamaru's genes, and it would be a major blow to the kid's ego if his father chose such an amatuer place to hide.

"Ten... Eleven... Twelve..."

And then, it hit him; Behind a tree. (Yeah, right; like _that's_ so much better than a bush, Shika).

"Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen! Ready or not, here I come!"

Shikamaru stood, rigid like a board, and found himself holding his breath. What a drag... troublesome game...

"'Tou-san..." came the dry voice of his son. Shikamaru stiffened, beads of sweat appearing on his face. He looked to his left. And then his right. "Up here." The elder Nara looked up. Yuunji was standing upside-down on a thick branch, his arms folded, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"I can't believe you chose to hide there... again."

Ah, we live and learn, don't we, Shikamaru?

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

_All of the things I give you, precious one, are genetic. All of the things you give me are nothing short of priceless._

_/ - - / - - ()() - - / - - / _

_End of Drabble 5_

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

**-squees- Oh, Yuun-chan! Your dry sense of humor is so ADORABLE!!! -huggles Yuun-chan- **

**Shika: Um... can I have my son back?**

**Bya: NEVER! I _own_ him!**


	6. Playing With Fire, Onichi

Ah, I'm very sorry for the mix-up we had last chapter. You see, my documents file is extremely full, and that wasn't the first time I'd added something wrong. It was stupid of me. Please forgive me.

**One Step Ahead**

_Drabble 6-_

_Playing With Fire_

"What happened?" Sasuke exclaimed, skidding to a halt in his socks, shorts, and t-shirt on the front deck of his house. "What's wrong, Sakura?" He saw his daughter perched on his wife's lap, and immediately ran to them. "Onichi-chan, are you-"

"She's fine, Sasuke-kun. But we need to have a few words with her."

"Okaa-san, why is it so bad? Lots of jutsus use fire, and we _need_ fire. So, why is it so bad for me to... experiment?"

Sasuke was torn between berating his daughter for apparently toying with fire, to praising her for knowing such a large word for her age. He knew if he did the latter, it probably wouldn't go over well with his wife, so he stuck to saying nothing.

"Well, Hani, your father played with fire when he was little."

Onichi looked between her mother and father a few times before locking eyes with Sakura.

"I promise to never, _ever_ play with fire again."

Simple, yet affective, no?

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

_All of the things I give you, precious one, are genetic. All of the things you give me are nothing short of priceless._

_/ - - / - - ()() - - / - - / _

_End of Drabble 6_

_- - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - ( ) - - _

**-snickers- Kids say the darnedest things, yes? Isn't my Onichi-kun _cute_??? Don't worry, she loves her father, but... If I were Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno (nah, Uchiha) Sakura's child, I'm thinking that I'd rather be like her. **

**Besides, you know, the fire jutsu. That's just too freaking cool.**

**Translation: _Hani_ is _honey_ in Japanese. See the resemblance?**

**-Bya-chan**

**P.S.- I know it was short but, really, how much elaboration do we need with this matter, folks?**


End file.
